


Be Mine

by IfISing



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfISing/pseuds/IfISing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff hernst valentine's day. Teen for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie/gifts).



Okay, today has to be perfect.

FUCK'S SAKE, it is Valentine's Day and we have not had one date alone. 

Always it's "can we join you?"

I took him to Per Se with a 6 month advance reservation.  
Ran into Anna.

I took him to Riverside park.  
Georg wants to play frisbee.

We go sailing?  
It turns into bumper boats with Otto.

Night at home?   
Thea and Melitta.

His place?  
Martha shows up.

Damn it. It's like they always know. Not this time. Not this time.

It's Valentine's day. Melitta and Anna are out for a spa weekend, Thea is probably mid-makeout session with Melchior Gabor.

It's time for me to have my special night. We go where no one else would ever want to:

The library. We go to the performing arts library and watch an archive tape.

It's super hard to get in. Lucky for me, I flashed my magical equity card and said I was doing homework for a role.

We watched his favorite: Into the Woods.  
And for those three hours or so in the library, we were perfectly alone.

And then we left to go to dinner. Ernst falls on the ice, and injures his foot.

This was supposed to be the perfect day. We go to the ER and run into a very drunk Ilse.

Ernst tells me, "Hänsi, don't you know? We love each other. We can have Valentine's day whenever we want. Even if it's in July."

He kisses me, and I realize. No matter what, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Right beside him.


End file.
